Our Lifetime
by fuckyeahdracoandhermione
Summary: A collection of important moments in Draco and Hermione's relationship Rated M for later Don't own Draco or Hermione
1. First Heartflutter

It been a long and upsetting day for Draco already and it isn't even 10 o'clock yet. First he almost forgot to pack his robes in his luggage. Next, the house elves burnet his breakfast and because they had to recook it, he was almost late to the train station. And to top it all off, his parents told him they are too busy and can't take him to the train station to see him off for his first year at Hogwarts. He tries not let on how much it bothers him that he doesn't have any parents to watch him leave so the moment he steps through the wall and gets on the train platform, he sends the house elves away that his mother sent to escort him. Once they are gone he watches what everyone else is doing and follows their lead by placing his luggage with everyone else's and because he doesn't want to see everyone saying goodbye to their parents, he gets on the train and goes looking for a seat.

Draco finds a seat in the back of the train where the nicer seats are and he is soon joined by 2 boys he recognizes from parties he has attended with his parents, he remembers them being called Crabbe and Golye. They sit with Draco and the three boys exchange summer stories. Another boy comes in a little later, he has darker skin and Draco feels like he has met him before but he can't quite remember his name. Following the darker boy is a girl who slightly resembles a pug. They both join the group that Draco has started and they contribute to the conversation.

Draco quickly finds the girl, Pansy Parkinson he finds out, annoying, notices that Crabbe & Goyle aren't quite the brightest wizards of their age, and that the dark skinned wizard, Blaise Zabini he was told, is the one out of everyone in their group that seems the closest to Draco's level. They all make Draco's day a little better though because he gets to easy manipulate Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy is practically drooling all over him. The only one who doesn't seem effected by the power of his last name is Blaise which Draco is secretly grateful for.

The 5 new companions are waiting for the train to start moving when the door to their nice compartment is opened. A girl with brown hair bigger than she is walks a little into the compartment. Everyone looks at the girl but Draco seems to be the only one who looks entranced. The girl has eyes that shine like stars in the sky, looks as smooth as melted chocolate, and seems to hold the answer to any question. Her hair may be bushy but it looks as soft as a kitten, is wild as a fire, and is as exotic as a rainforest. Draco is mesmerized by her. She looks at all of them with a bit of caution.

"Have any of you seen a toad? Someone lost one." Her voice is like an angels. Draco wants to tell her that he hasn't seen anything but no words came out. Blaise speaks instead.

"No toad back here." He tells her. The girl nods and Draco watches her hair bounce up and down.

"Alright. Thank you." And with that, she sweeps out the door to continue on her search. Once she's out of sight, the spell breaks and Draco is snapped back into reality. His day suddenly got much better.

"Who was that?" He asks. Everyone around him shrugs. In that moment, Draco vows to find out who she is.

Draco is watching the girl at the Gryffindor table from across the Great Hall during dinner. Professor McGonagall had called her Hermione Granger. Draco had secretly hoped that they would have been put in the same house. But now that she's in Gryffindor and seems to be all buddy buddy with Potter, he should hate her. But he doesn't. She mesmerizes him too much. He vows to himself that he'll talk to her by the end of the week.

She is in every one of his classes and it would seem like it would be easy to talk to her but she doesn't ever pay attention to him. She is always paying attention to Potter and Weasley. This frustrates Draco more than he would like to admit. So he works harder to get better grades and to stand out from everyone in class to try and get her attention, but nothing works. By the second week of being completely ignored, Draco is absolutely livid but he doesn't know what else to do to make her notice him except get a really good grade on the potions paper due soon. So, he skips dinner in the Great Hall and heads to the library.

He is looking at the potion books on the shelves when he hears someone muttering under their breath. He peeks around the bookshelf and sees Hermione sitting at a desk. She is looking intently at a book and Draco glances at the cover. It's the book he needs. And idea sparks in his head and he heads over.

"Hey Granger." He says. "If you glare any harder at this book you might burn some holes in it. Which I wouldn't appreciate because I need that book." She turns her glare to him and he has to admit to himself that she mesmerizes him even more when she's mad.

"Sod off Malfoy." She snaps. He sits down across from her.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" He asks her, a slight smirk forming on his face. Her face flushes a deep red.

"N-nothing you need to worry about." She stammers, scrambling to gather her things to leave. Draco grabs her arm to stop her from leaving.

"No really." He says, the smirk gone. "What's wrong?" She looks at him skeptically but flops back down in her seat.

"I can't seem to find the chapter I need to write my paper." She tells him, crossing her arms over her chest. Draco takes the book laying in front of the girl and flips through it. She watches him curiously. Once Draco finds the page he wants, he places the book and turns it around so she can look at it. She takes a few moments to scan over the page and then a huge grin appears on her face.

"You found exactly what I was looking for!" In a moment of pure happiness and relief, Hermione lunges over the desk and hugs Draco. Draco sits there stunned. His heart feels like it's going to beat out of his chest and it doesn't help that there is this weird fluttering feeling to accompany his over working heart. Her scent takes over in his nose. She smells like sunshine and violets. Hermione lets go of him before he can return the hug. She goes back to her side of the table and scopes up all her things.

"Thanks so much for this Malfoy!" And with a happy smile on her face, she waltzes right out of the library. Leaving Draco in his library wondering if he's having a heart attack or if a swarm of butterflies have taken residence in his heart.


	2. First Insult

Draco was sitting in the courtyard, intentionally in the corner, away from everyone else. His thoughts were running a mile a minute. The year had just started and he was already annoyed. His father's words were running on repeat in his head and Draco had no idea how to turn them off. The Slytherin started to consider leaving the courtyard when someone's laugh gave him goose bumps. His father's words were gone and instead they were replaced by butterflies in his stomach that he had been trying to stomp out since the end of last school year. 'It's _her_ laugh.' He thought to himself. Draco couldn't help himself when his eyes searched for her in the crowd. When he found her, he had to swallow the butterflies that threatened to come out of his mouth in some sort of declaration of love. Like he could let that happen. Especially after how mad his father had gotten when Draco had first told his father about the brilliant girl that was Hermione Granger. That had resulted in a whole summer of lessons from his father about the importance of blood purity. His father had to have said _that_ word a thousand times. Mudblood. Draco had heard the word so much that sometimes he heard it when no one was even saying it.

'She's a filthy mudblood, Draco. Your pure blood is much too good for her dirty blood. So I would crush this little fancy you have for the mudblood before I have to intervene.' Lucius's parting words to Draco sent a shiver down his spine even though it was still warm out. So Draco watched her from the safety of his corner. He knew that if anyone was watching him right now that they would think he's some kind of creep but he couldn't care less. He knew that he had to seize every moment he could where he could watch her be happy because he was sure that the moment she saw his face, she wouldn't be so happy anymore.

Hermione was having a superb day. That was until Harry, Ron, and her ran into Draco.

Ron and her wanted to watch Harry practice for Quidditch so they had been walking Harry down to the Quidditch arena. Hermione had happily been walking between the two boys and laughing at their dumb jokes when the Slytherin Quidditch team, with all new brooms and outfits, walked on the field the same time they did. The rest of the Gryffindor team was already on the field and Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor captain, was next to the trio in seconds when he saw the other team in their new gear approaching.

"And what do you think you are doing here?" Oliver asked, crossing his arms and glaring at Marcus Flint, the Slythrin captain. "You know it's Gryffindor's practice day."

"Well, looks like you're going to have to reschedule." Marcus sneered at Oliver while shoving a paper in his face. Oliver yanked the paper out of Marcus's hands and scanned his eyes over the writing. A frown etched itself on Oliver's face as the Slytherin team grinned happily and the Gryffindor team stayed quite, waiting for Oliver to tell them the bad news they knew was coming.

"Looks like they have the field. Under orders from Professor Hooch." Oliver admitted in defeat. Protests and curse words raised from the Gryffindors. Oliver talked over them. "They have to train their new Seeker." He looked at Marcus. "Who is your new Seeker? The paper doesn't say." Suddenly the group of Slytherin Quidditch players split in half and a blonde boy walked right through the middle and up to the front.

Hermione had been watching the whole argument go down, half hiding behind Harry. Then when the Slytherin group parted to reveal their new seeker, a gasp escaped her throat. Draco was standing there, his famous smirk on his face. Harry much have looked baffled because Draco said, "Surprised Potter? You shouldn't be you know. My team only accepts the best." Anger started to bubble inside of Hermione. "And it seems…" Draco glanced at the Gryffindor team. "That your team with get anything it can." Hermione burst. She stepped out from behind Harry. Her eyes blazing. Hermione thought she caught a look of surprise on Draco's face when he saw her, like he just noticed she was there, but it happened so fast Hermione couldn't be sure.

"At least no one on our team had to buy their way in." She snapped, fist clenched at her sides.

"Stay out of this you filthy little mudblood."

The words came out before Draco could even think. He felt the panic and the regret fill him up. Panic because his father's lessons seemed to have worked and regret because of the way Hermione's face looked. When the words had passed his lips her anger had shattered into a million pieces and reviled a grief-stricken face underneath. Draco's heart lodged itself in his throat but by some miracle he was able to keep the same stony face even though his inner emotions were a wreck. He watched as tears began to gloss over her eyes. Draco wanted to die right then and there. He wanted to fly as high as he could on his new broomstick and jump off. He wanted someone to hit him with an Unforgivable Curse. He wanted anything that would kill him. But then his father's words surfaced through all the turmoil in his head. _'Crush this little fancy you have for the mudblood before I have to intervene.'_ Draco knew his father would have no problem killing Hermione.

' _I have to do this. It's for her own good.'_ He told himself.

That's when Draco heard Ron yell out a spell. Draco had been so distracted by Hermione that he didn't notice that Ron was moving to cast a spell on him. But once Draco noticed, he knew it was too late to block or cast a spell himself so he just waited for the spell to hit. Draco wanted the spell anyway. Maybe it would make Hermione feel better. But no spell ever hit him. Instead Ron's wand exploded and sent him flying. Draco couldn't help the laugh that came out. He could never pass up a chance to pass up an embarrassing moment for a Weasley. And then the Weasley puked up his first slug. Draco laughed harder. That was until he watched Hermione rush to help the dumb Weasley. That sobered him up real quick.

Draco watched as Harry and Hermione helped Ron and led him away. Hermione looked back once and Draco noticed that her cheeks were wet. Draco wanted to throw up. He let his mask fall for a moment and tried to show her that he was sorry but she had already turned back around and it looked like she was whispering something in Weasley's ear. Draco wanted to punch the dumb git but someone hit his shoulder. It was Marcus and he was still laughing.

"Come on Malfoy. Let's get you going so we can beat Gryffindor at our first game." Marcus walked away and started barking orders at his team. Draco stayed where he was for a moment and watched Hermione disappear from his sight.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, hoping the wind would carry his words to Hermione. "I'm trying to help you. I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"Malfoy! Let's go!" Marcus yelled. Draco let his eyes linger on her a second more before he got on his broom and kicked off into the air. Draco knew he would probably cry and beat himself up over what he did tonight in a secluded place in the dungeon but for now he knew he had to focus on Quidditch so he pushed thoughts of Hermione, his dad, and how much he hated himself right now and let the feeling of flying take him over.


End file.
